Paint & Pixels
by jj4622
Summary: Through a twist of fate, Mary, Garry and Ib end up in the Arcade. As they try to work out what has happened, and how to get out, certain things might attract them to stay there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my first crossover fic. The crossover is, of course, Ib and Wreck it Ralph (at the time of writing, I do not think there are any other stories of this crossover), but I should say that for those of you who are unfamiliar with my other stories, there will be yuri pairings. In this case, the pairings are Vanellope/Mary and Taffyta/Ib. Yes, these are weird pairings. However, I have my reasons for these pairings, and I hope you will stick around long enough to see them. Also, there are other pairings, and some will be introduced this chapter. Just a quick final note, the story starts approximately one month after the end of Wreck it Ralph.**

**Well on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Vanellope looked around at the arcade. She could see it all from the podium, as her player celebrated a victory. Across the arcade, Ralph waved at her, and she waved back. Felix apparently was busy doing something, and Calhoun... well, Hero's Duty isn't exactly a game you can afford to get distracted in.<p>

"Hehe... my turn!" One of the gamers sniggered, pushing the girl who had been playing out of the way. Vanellope groaned inwardly. _Not this guy... _She thought. This particular gamer was a complete idiot, bullying the others, and he always chose her for some reason. He was just about to start when...

"Hey, mind if I race you?"

A young man stood by the other seat. He was rather odd, from Vanellope's point of view. He appeared to be about 18 years old, and quite tall as well. His long blue coat was tattered and torn around the edges, and it seemed to billow in a nonexistent wind. His face held a slight smile, his gray-blue eyes twinkled slightly and his hair... was lilac? _Even in game central station that would be weird. _Vanellope watched as he sat down and slipped a coin into the machine. The character select screen came up and he flicked his wheel around, browsing the characters. Meanwhile, the other guy immediately picked her.

"So what's your name?" He asked, a smug grin on his face.

"Garry." He said with a slight smirk.

"Well just so you know Garry, I hold all the track records, so there's no way you'll win." He laughed in an incredibly annoying manner, but Vanellope had to agree, the guy did hold the records on her game.

At that moment, Vanellope heard the announcer call out Garry's character. "Swizzle Malarky!" Vanellope smiled. _Well, at least he knows what he's doing. _Although not a lot of the players knew it, Swizzle was easily one of the best characters to play as, and was always in the top three. Whilst he rarely got the cup, he had more podium placings than Vanellope and Taffyta combined.

"Hehe... Swizzle? Well, you're going to lose. He's useless!"

Garry simply smiled. "We'll see." And with that, the countdown began.

"Three..." Vanellope looked to her left to see Swizzle gearing up. He looked at her and smiled. "Two…" Normally she wouldn't be worried, but Swizzle was a serious opponent, and only the players who knew what they were doing ever used him. "One…" _This is going to be a serious race…_

"GO! GO! GO!" The race started and Swizzle was off the line like a shot, Vanellope and Taffyta close behind with Candlehead bringing up the rear. The other racers were already lagging, and Vanellope couldn't help but grin. _Me, Candlehead and Taffyta up front as usual, with The Swizz somewhere in the mix. _Rancis began to gain on Candlehead right before they got to the first item blocks, and all hell broke loose. Candlehead immediately blasted Rancis with all three of the Sweet Seekers she got. Taffyta fired a cherry bomb forwards just as Vanellope got a hold of an ice cream cannon and fired it at her. The result was that Vanellope was blasted off the track whilst Taffyta was paralyzed as a piece of cherry pie. Vanellope could hear her player moaning whilst Candlehead passed them both with a cackle, and they both recovered pretty much at the same time. Swizzle interestingly hadn't used an item.

Candlehead pulled up beside him. "Any items?" She called to him, before being shunted rather hard. "HEY!" She shouted indignantly.

"Hehe, not my fault, I'm being played remember?" He replied with a laugh. "Looks like this Garry is competitive." Swizzle took the next corner with brutal accuracy, drifting like a true pro and rocketing out the other side, leaving Candlehead a good way's behind him. "And damn skilled too…" he muttered. Candlehead couldn't catch up to him, and he smiled. _Sorry babe, I don't know what his plan is, but I think you're going to get caught right up in it._ As they came up to the Jawbreakers, Garry swerved Swizzle around all of them like a true master, whilst everyone else just barely missed them. The rest of the racers had formed a pack behind him, and items were bouncing around in their ranks, blasting, stunning and just generally slowing them down. Swizzle felt his hands turn as Garry flipped him up, straight between two jawbreakers, and off the track. Swizzle was surprised to find himself on a ridge behind the jawbreaker machines. _A secret shortcut? Wow… _He noticed his sweet seekers activate, and watched as they locked onto the machines in front of him. One, two, three away, and three machines exploded and scattered their contents over the track. He laughed at the screams from below, and the shouts from Vanellope's player. _Sorry cupcake, but I'm going to take this one I reckon. _And with that, he rejoined the track with a good 200 meter lead on everyone else.

* * *

><p>Garry stepped away from the console as Swizzle brandished the cup, a smirk on his face. The games leaderboard scrolled, and now at the top was his time. A single G followed by the time of 1:19:979, just slightly more than forty seconds ahead of the second fastest time. Looking around, he smiled at the shocked faces staring at him. "Okay, so I'm good at the game."<p>

He then walked out the arcade and stepped into the alley behind it. Walking through, he emerged onto a busy street. Turning to the left, he walked up to the front steps of an art gallery. _Weiss Guertena? Could be good... _and with that thought in his mind, he entered the gallery.

* * *

><p>Running.<p>

That was all she had known for hours. Running, running, and more running. Garry was pulling her along by her arm. It hurt, but she wasn't complaining. Despite being nine, Ib knew about danger, and a little pain in her arm and an ache in her legs was nothing compared to the pain she would feel if they were caught.

Behind them, a blond haired girl ran with a palette knife in her hands and a crazed look in her eyes. Mary, one of this places denizens, had been after them ever since they learnt the truth about her.

Suddenly, they turned a corner, and Garry pulled her through a door. They stopped inside, and Garry barred the door with a bookcase. Stepping back, they listened as Mary's footsteps went past. As they faded away, Garry looked back at Ib. "I think she's gone..." Ib had her back to Garry, looking at the far wall.

"Garry... What's that?" Garry looked past her, following her gaze and staring at the same thing she was.

There appeared to be a large crack in the wall, and through it, Garry saw many images. Cars racing, a building being destroyed and rebuilt, gigantic cybernetic bugs being blasted, Sonic the Hedgehog... The entire thing was fringed with colorful numbers, a rainbow of ones and zeros.

"Looks like… arcade games? From the arcade behind the gallery?" He mused, staring at it intently. Then he noticed a message on the wall next to it. Scrawled in big blue letters, the words 'LIFE IS CONTAGIOUS'.

Ib noticed it too, and frowned. "Garry, what's that last word?"

Garry looked at her and replied, "The word is contagious… it means that you can catch it or that it spreads…" He paused in thought. "Is it trying to tell us that the arcade… has come to life, because this place has? Does that mean that this could be… a way out?"

Suddenly there was a crash behind them. The door had burst inwards, the bookcase toppling over, and Mary stood in the doorway, that same crazed look in her eyes. She giggled in a way that, if she hadn't been holding a knife or trying to kill them, would have been adorable, but now was just creepy. "Hey… What you doing..?" she said, slowly advancing.

_No! What do we do? _Garry thought. Looking back over his shoulder, he spied the crack… it almost seemed to be calling him. _No time to question, this is the only thing we can do! _Grabbing Ib's hand, he pulled her into crack. As he felt his body get swallowed by something like liquid, he could just barely hear Mary shout out before everything faded away.

* * *

><p>Mary stared at the crack that Garry and Ib had just vanished into. She could no longer feel their presence in the Gallery, so they had left. Then she screamed out, long and loud, and ran at the crack. She went to attack it, to take out her ager on this doorway that shouldn't exist, but as she did her hand passed straight into it and she felt herself get sucked in. <em>What… But how? How can all three of us leave? <em>Then her awareness dissolved into nothing.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, the racers of Sugar Rush decided they'd hit Tappers together. Everyone was celebrating Swizzle's amazing victory earlier that day at the hands of Garry.<p>

"Seriously, you were driving like a master. You made us all look like amateurs!" Gloyd was going on about that victory once again.

"I told you, it was all Garry… though I'm going to remember those moves. He was amazing." Candlehead snuggled into his side as he said this.

"Yeah, but he had to have a reason for choosing you." She said with a smile.

Vanellope smiled at her friends, laughing and drinking. _Honestly, some of the other characters… We may be underage, but it's not as if we can actually get drunk! No game character can._

She was often surprised at just how quickly things had gone back to how she remembered they had been, before the arrival of Turbo. She had thought that the others would still have had mixed feelings about her, but she needn't have worried. They had warmed to her almost instantly, welcoming her back as princess. Everything was almost exactly the same, with the exception of her friendship to Ralph (And possibly the fact that the others were ever so slightly more considerate than before. Certain things they would have said before in the spirit of friendship, they now refrained from saying, though Vanellope wasn't sure if that was them trying to make up for the past or simply the fact they had grown more mature. To be fair, she wasn't aware of it most of the time, so she didn't mind).

"How's Ralph been doing?" Taffyta asked Vanellope. As she went to answer, she noticed Candlehead and Swizzle sneak off, and the corner of her mouth twitched.

"He's fine. Apparently, getting all the new guys settled in in the new part of Fix it Felix has been a bit hectic, but I hope he'll have a little more free time once he's done with that." At that moment, a familiar figure entered the room. "Well, speak of the devil, and he shall appear." She got down from her seat and walked to him. "Hey Ralph, how you doing?" she asked.

"Hey there half-pint." He said. As soon as he had, Tapper appeared with a half-pint of beer. "Umm… I didn't order this." He said.

"What? Could have sworn you asked for a half-pint…"

"Hehe... never mind…"

Vanellope grinned as Tapper walked away. "So, how're things going?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, everything seems to be going pretty well. Seems like everyone's just getting settled in now, and I reckon things will be running smoothly in a week."

"Ah, so you're not completely done yet…" Vanellope said, her smile falling slightly.

"Yeah, but… it'll be another week tops, all right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She started to perk up. "So anyway, how are Felix and Calhoun doing?"

"They're doing great. In fact, they're making me awkward being there…" He grimaced as he said this, and Vanellope laughed out loud, happy with friend.

* * *

><p>Walking up outside his new house, Ralph smiled at Q*bert, who was just getting back as well. He was still a little bit new to this whole situation, where people didn't try to beat him if he smiled at them (Though they had never succeeded, and there was a reason for that).<p>

Stepping through the front door, he immediately went up the stairs and into his bedroom. The first thing he did when he got there was flop down on his bed, and just stair up at the ceiling. He'd never expected to have a house like this, but it had happened, and he was glad. _I'm even more glad to have friends like Vanellope and Tamora. I-_

**BOOM!**

Ralphs thoughts were interrupted by the wall of his bedroom exploding, and two figures being thrown through the resulting cloud of dust over him. The larger one smacked into the wall with a crack, sliding down it slowly whilst groaning. The smaller of the two landed on his chest, in a sitting position, only knocking a little of the air out of his lungs. It looked down at him and simply said "Oh."

Ralph cleared his eyes, and looked closer, the thing on his chest revealing itself to be a young girl of about 9 years old. _She looks to be about the same age as Vanellope. _The groaning from beside them intensified, and a voice called out. "Ib… Ib are you okay?"

"I'm fine Garry…" The little girl said, as a young man picked himself up off the ground next to them.

At this point Ralph could only think of one thing to say, so say it he did.

"What the HELL is going on!?"

* * *

><p>Vanellope smiled as she entered the castle. It had been a good night, and she was ready to get some sleep for the next day. <em>Hope I win a lot more tomorrow… And I really need to see to getting this room changed back to the old mint green…<em>

Her train of thoughts was broken when she noticed a girl, about her age, with long, silky blond hair. What made her interesting was that not only was she no-one Vanellope recognized, she was also standing by a large painting Vanellope was pretty sure hadn't been there before.

"Hey!" She called out to the girl. The girl turned to look at her, and there was a slight smile on her face. "Who are you."

When the girl replied, her voice was briggt and happy, and Vanellope could swear that the room got brighter.

"I'm Mary. What's your name?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, the stage is set. What will happen next? How did Mary follow them out of the gallery? All shall be revealed… in time, and probably not in the next chapter.**

**Hoping you enjoyed the start,**

**JJ4622, Over and Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, thanks to the encouraging reviews I've been given, I've decided to get a move on with this, so without further ado, here it is.**

* * *

><p>"I... I'm Vanellope..." She replied. Mary looked like she was deep in thought when she heard it, and for a moment Vanellope wondered what to she was thinking about, and considered asking her. However, before she could, Mary spoke.<p>

"I like it! It's a really pretty name!" she chirped. Before Vanellope could recover from her surprise (and indeed a little embarrassment), Mary ran deeper into the castle, giggling lightly. With a shake of her head to clear her confusion at the girls odd manner, she followed her down through the twisting corridors, till eventually she saw her walking slowly down a corridor filled with paintings and statues, quietly gasping at each one. _Clearly she appreciates artwork._

"What are you doing here?" Vanellope asked Mary as she caught up. This got no response, so she tried a different approach. "What game are you from?"

At this, Mary paused, her blond hair fluttering around her face. It framed her face in a way that made her look almost angelic. It was at this point that Vanellope noticed how pretty she was. _She's perfect, like a work of art... _Vanellope was so wrapped up in her thoughts that when Mary finally replied, it caught her by surprise. "What do you mean, what game am I from?"

"Eh? I mean, what game are you from, you know, where your home is..." Vanellope looked at Mary and saw the blank expression on her face. Of course, she had no way to know what was happening in the blond girls head. _Oh no... What do I say? _She thought in a panic. _What does she mean by that? Should I just tell her the truth? No… She'd never trust me if I did that. I have to do something! Um..._

"I'm not sure..." Mary said, deciding that the best course of action would be to play dumb. "I... I'm not from around here..."

Vanellope looked at her quizzically. "How do you not know what game you're from?" She asked, clearly confused. She tried to put it another way. "I mean, what do you do when the arcade opens? Where do you go?"

Mary frowned at the odd word. "What's an... arcade?" She said. It wasn't a word anyone in the gallery had taught her, that was for sure.

Vanellope gasped in shock at the idea that someone in the arcade didn't know what the arcade was. "But... the arcade is where we are. Well, technically this is Sugar Rush, one of the games in the arcade."

"Games, huh... So, this arcade is... a place to play games? And we're in one of those games... so humans come into this arcade, and play these games... and you're a character from one of those games?" Mary mused quietly, wondering to herself. "From the way you spoke, I assume that you can travel to other games, but how does that work?"

"Oh, that's easy. You see, we travel down the power lead to the surge protector, which is a sort of central hub for all of us game characters." Vanellope said with a smile. There was a pause as she looked at Mary's confused and downright depressed expression. "You really don't understand any of this, do you?" She asked. Mary shook her head slowly, her thoughts all mixed up and whirling at this revelation, but all boiling down to one simple fact: She wasn't out of the gallery. After all she had done to get out, and for a small few moments thinking she had succeded, the weight of failure hit her hard. She didn't understand how she was here, she didn't know where she was. She'd lost her friends Ib and Garry, and she didn't think she would get them back, and she still wasn't in the real world. She didn't know what was coming next, and that was probably what pushed her over the edge. All in all, it was a little too much for Mary to take. She fell to her knees, a single tear dripping down her cheek.

Vanellope looked down at her in shock. _Ah! What's going on? Is she upset? Ah... what do I do? Why is she sad? Is it because she can't remember? That's got to be it. But what do I do?! Maybe I should... _Of course, she was dead wrong about what Mary was sad about. But that's not the point. The point is, that's the conclusion she came to, and from there she decided that Mary needed comforting. So she knelt down next to her, wrapped her arms around her, and just held her. And Mary just sobbed into her arms in response, so lost, and in her mind she watched her fate fall from her grasp in despair.

* * *

><p>"So, that's were we are, is it? I must admit, this does seem like a much nicer place than the gallery." The young man called Garry said after Ralph had explained where they were. He looked dawn at the young girl standing next to him, who looked slightly anxious. "Ib, are you alright?" He asked her.<p>

"Yes, I am... I'm just worried about Mary..." Ib replied in a quiet tone.

"Are you scared she'll come after us?"

"Well, yes... but I really don't want to leave her there either." Ib's worry melted away, to be replaced by concern. "I think she was really lonely."

Garry looked at her in shock. "Have you forgotten how she tried to kill us!?"

It was at this point that Ralph interrupted. "Okay, I've told you where you are, now, tell me what you're doing here."

"Right, well..." Garry paused, trying to work out where to start. Before he could begin, however, a small man in a blue outfit burst in the door.

"Ralph! We heard an explosion! What's happening!" Felix shouted, bouncing around the room in a panic before stopping in front of Garry and Ib, the latter of which was half hiding behind the former. "Well hello there young lady, and hello to you too good sir. I don't believe we've met, so allow me to introduce myself." He aaid this whilst proffering a hand to be shaken. Ib giggled nervously at this and shook his hand whilst Garry quirked an eyebrow at his overly polite introduction. "My name is Fix-it-Felix, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Garry also shook his hand, replying, "Likewise. My name's Garry and this is Ib." Ib came out from behind Garry, smiling softly, though keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

"Hi..." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. In that moment, Felix felt his heart melt at just how adorable she was - so timid and quiet, she wouldn't have scared a mouse.

"So anyhow, what brings you here?" Felix asked. "I've never seen you around game central station. Where are you from?"

"Well, you know that explosion you heard? Well, that was us arriving. You see-" At this point, Ralph cut Garry off.

"I have a feeling this is going to take a while, so I think it might be better if we can get as many guys here as we can, so you only have to explain it once. You okay with that."

Garry thought it over for a few moments before nodding. "Yeah, that sounds good."

* * *

><p>"Well, that's just... wow... I could never have imagined it." Various characters in the crowd of assembled characters (the Nicelanders, Q'bert and the guys from the retro games, plus Ralph, Felix and Tamora, who had shown up looking for Felix), mutted in shock and horror at the horrible tale that Garry had just finished telling them.<p>

"You poor things!" Felix said. The niclanders nodded, and Q'bert added a series of strange syllables that Garry and Ib couldn't understand onto the end of what Felix said. Despite that, Felix nodded in agreement, and Garry wasn't sure if he did it because he actually undestood, or if he was just being polite.

"Well, if I ever get my hands on this Mary character..." Tamora left the sentence unfished but the threat was still there. All the other characters (and Garry) nodded in agreement, but Ib couldn't help but feeling that it was wrong. She had seen Mary's actions first hand, she knew there was something wrong with the girl (something an adult would ghve seen as numerous psychoses), but Ib was a good natured girl and her opinion on Mary was that she was just a little misunderstood - because in the long run, she hadn't actually done anything wrong in Ib's eyes. In the older people's eyes, the intent was as bad as the crime itself, but to Ib, so long as Mary hadn't actually done anything, she couldn't see the problem.

It didn't help Ib that she felt sorry for the girl, and had bonded with her over the course of her time with her in the gallery. In truth, Garry and Mary were her first true friends. However, Ib kept her thoughts to herself, as she seemed to be in the minority.

"Well, I'm sure you're glad that's all over with." Gene, one of the Nicelanders, said. "But what are you going to do now? Unless you go back to that gallery, I don't think there is a way for you to go home... which of course begs the question, can you go back?"

"I'm not sure..." Garry said. "I don't know whether we can go back or not... and even if I did, I haven't got a clue as to how we would."

"Well, you said you walked into a painting to enter the gallery, right Ib?" Ralph said. Ib nodded in response. "Well, there was a painting on the wall where you blasted through – maybe you can go back through that?"

Garry looked slightly startled when he heard this. "Really? I didn't see one." He muttered. Ralph gestured for him to follow them and everyone followed him upstairs. There, in the middle of the blown out section of wall, was a completely untouched painting. Both Garry and Ib recognised it for what it originally was, though it was much smaller than before. "The Fabricated World..."

"Fabricated World? What's that?" Tamora asked.

"The Fabricated World is the painting that started this all off. I believe it's the portal between the Gallery and the real world. It's also possible that it _is _the Gallery – well, the supernatural part of it at any rate." Garry replied. He then looked at it thoughtfully, his eyes sparkling. "I wonder..." Stretching out his hand, he touched the painting, and then jumped back, as if expecting it to bite him. When nothing happened, he looked both relieved and disappointed. "Well, bang goes that theory." He said, turning to face the others. "Well I don't think we're going home anytime soon, so what do we do now?"

Ralph turned to him with an easy grin. "You're welcome to stay here if you'd like. I've got plenty of spare rooms for you to use." Garry mulled it over, then nodded.

"Well, I'll gladly take you up on that offer, but... What would you like to do Ib?" He asked her.

She looked up at him with her red eyes, slightly teary at the prospect of not going home, but she smiled all the same and replied, "I'll stay here." Garry looked down at her and felt his heart melt at the brave face she put on.

_I'm definitely the one who needs her, not the other way round..._

Ib then yawned, and Garry said, "I think you need to sleep." He laughed as Ib's eyebrows bunched together in an adorable frown.

"I'm not tired." She muttered, but then she yawned again. "Okay, maybe a little..." She conceded, her eyebrows relaxing and her eyes wandering off into the distance.

"Ralph? Have you got a bed for her?" Garry asked.

"Sure, go into the corridor, turn left, second door on the right." He replied. Garry smiled in thanks and turned to walk away, with Ib in tow, as he heard Ralph say. "So Felix, can you fix my wall?"

By this point Garry ad Ib were already halfway down the corridor, but Felix's reply carried down the corridor. "Sure thing." There was a pinging sound, and then Felix's voice again, this time faint due to distance. "Well what do you know? The paintings still there." After that, the voices of the characters were too faint to hear. Garry entered the room Ralph had told him to go to, seeing that it was sparsely decorated, and done in neutral colours. Smiling, he tucked Ib into bed.

"So, what do you think of the people here?" he asked her.

"They seem nice." She answered. "I think that Q'bert is funny." She added with a slight grin.

"That's good. Well, you need your sleep, so good night." He said, leaving the room but leaving the light on and going back to Ralph and the others.

* * *

><p>Vanellope and Mary walked down the long corridor, stepping out into the throne room to see Sour Bill sweeping up some debris, whilst Wynchel and Duncan patched up the wall around the painting that Mary had been by when Vanellope first saw her. The painting was of a landscape of yellow roses, under a brilliant blue sky, but Vanellope couldn't help but feel that there should be more in the picture.<p>

With a word of thanks to Sour Bill, the two of them headed up to Vanellope's room. Mary looked around in wonder at the vast array of decorations, and her eye's settled on the huge bed. "Wow, this place is amazing!"she said. The two of them sat down on the bed, and Vanellope looked over at Mary.

"I'm glad you like it." She said. "You can stay here till we work out what to do, if you'd like."

Mary paused and her face fell slightly, as she felt a little guilty lying to Vanellope. Then she smiled brightly, saying, "I'd love to Vanellope!", in her usual cheery voice. Vanellope smiled as Mary got up and dashed to the window. "Wow... this whole castle is yours!?"

"Yep." Vanellope said. "This castle and the entire land around it. Technically., I'm the princess. Though I wish I wasn't..."

"Why?"

"Well, I wanted to make a democracy, so I would be president and make decisions, but the others would get some say. However, after a while, they decided it was for the best if I remained princess. Apparently, none of the citizens felt comfortable with the idea of not having a princess."

"Oh, I see..." Mary murmured. She didn't quite understand what Vanellope meant, but she'd got the gist of it. Sitting back down next to Vanellope, she asked her a question. "So, what now?"

"Well, I need to get some rest for tomorrow, so I'm going to sleep. I think you should get some sleep as well, as there's a lot to do tomorrow."

"A lot to do? Like what?"

"Well, for starters I've got to introduce you to everyone, and then I need to show you around, and then we need to take a trip to game central station... actually, we'll probably do that the day after tomorrow, as that's a Sunday and the arcade's closed on Sunday's." Vanellope seemed excited at the prospect of being able to do these things with Mary, and in truth, Mary was excited too.

"That sounds really fun!" Mary chirped. Vanellope walked to a large, walk-in wardrobe, pulling out two sets of mint green pyjamas. Handing a set to Mary, she changed her clothes by glitching, startling Mary. Mary didn't understand what had happened. "What did you just do?" She asked in wonder.

"Oh, that... hehe... Well, like I said, we're all game characters, so we all have code... Well, my code was damaged, and now I have a... Glitch. It was pretty annoying to begin with, but now I've gotten it under control, it's pretty useful." She replied.

"I see..." Mary said, not really understanding, but going with it. "Umm... is there anywhere I can get changed."

"Oh! Sorry, I forget that not everyone can glitch... there's a bathroom through that door." She pointed to a small door opposite the window. Mary went through, getting undressed and quickly getting on the pyjamas. Then she walked out with her clothes under one arm. Vanellope took her clothes and put them in a basket with her own. Then she put the basket outside the door. "Um... are you okay sleeping in the same bed?" Vanellope said in a soft tone, and Mary could see a slight blush.

"Of course!" Mary giggled. She'd always wanted to do the things friends do with each other, and this sounded like what a 'sleepover' would be. True, she didn't know Vanellope that well, but she hoped they were friends, and besides, there was nothing wrong with sharing a bed... _Right? But if that's the case... Why's she blushing?_

Vanellope pulled back the covers, and the two got in and snuggled together. Vanellope blushed again as Mary wrapped her arms around her. "Why are you blushing so much?" Mary asked her.

"Well... I don't normally do this... but I kind of assumed you would prefer it, that's why I decided to do it..."

Mary giggled. "You're adorable, and yes, I definitely prefer sleeping together." Her face fell slightly. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little scared of everything that's happening. But with you here, I'm a little less scared. So thank you for all you've done..."

"You're welcome..." Vanellope murmured "Good night Mary..."

Mary smiled as she felt sleep overtake her. She'd slept in the gallery, but not a lot, as she was always trying to find her way out. Now, she was in a warm place with a new friend, and, though the sting of disappointment at not getting out into the real world was still there, it had dulled considerably due to the actions of Vanellope.

"Goodnight, Vanellope..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there we are. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I apologise for the long wait between these two chapters. I procrastinated a long time about this chapter, and then got distracted. But I hope that once I've finished my Witches House story, I'll be able to get chapters for this out faster. If you feel that this chapter's a bit... I don't know... Rough around the edges? Well anyway, if you do, feel free to let me know, and I'll see if I can develop it.**

**With regards,**

**JJ4622, Over and Out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Update: Sorry guys, but I've lost interest in this story, so as of now it's up for adoption. Anyone can repost what's been written so far and finish it off, provided they credit me and tell me about it via PM.<strong>

**Sorry.**


End file.
